the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
First NoHead War
The First NoHead War was a major conflict with foundations as early as the 1940s, but officially beginning in 1980 and ending abruptly in 2013. It marked the original "reign" of the NoHeads and their master, Mr. Demonic NoHead, who would later be replaced. The NoHeads' rebellion occurred with the help of his Dark mutants who served them and brought terror to many innocents. They were opposed by the U.S. Government and the Police Grand Army, an organization founded by Sheriff Bladepoint that would play a crucial role in both of the NoHead purges. The First NoHead War ended on 6 August, 2013, which resulted in the complete purging of the NoHeads and the defeat of the survivors at the hands of the Grand Army, Baby Intelligence, and Sebiscuits Cardarphen. Origins Creation of the Order In the 1940s, scholars, scientists, warriors, and religious figures met in New York City to discuss an anomalous age of mutants and Supers. In these discussions, several individuals advocated the use of the Darkness. The few that rejected this idea were outnumbered and defeated by the followers of the darkness. Following the conflict, the victors established the Order of the NoHeads, much better known simply as the NoHeads. They made Mr. Demonic NoHead their leader. Together, they located and trained many students. The Darkness would not resume its iron grip until 1955, when the students reached the peak of their power. They discovered that primary NoHead powers could twist life to serve their purposes and create new life. Using soldiers and beasts, the NoHeads took over many states of America. It was during this siege that they recruited aliens. These practices were looked upon with apprehension by the police, as members of the first NoHeads were still involved and still had not been apprehended. Feeling their power was threatened, the NoHeads sought supporters within the police, but were turned away. Arguments for their cause turned to conflicts, and the police who had turned them down were framed and fired. Taking their teachings with them, and having a change of heart, they became known as NoHead minions. Together, they launched a war against the police. Mr. Stupid NoHead devised a symbol called the NoHead Sign which he branded onto the chests of his followers, enabling him to summon them to his side. They began establishing relations with various kinds of dark creatures, including Giants and Werewolves. Though the NoHeads were generally even less tolerant of them than society in general, these creatures were receptive of their violent and destructive goals. Dark activity throughout the globe rose. Imperial Regime Mr. Demonic NoHead, who was still the NoHead Master, began remaking the NoHead Empire into a new Imperial regime lead by the NoHeads. In 1965, he succeeded in his objective. Deceased NoHeads were entombed in Death Valley, and most of the Masters were buried in the Valley of the Dark Lords. Their tombs were filled with the treasures they had plundered during their life, as well as strong Dark energies. Immersion into evil In the wider world, the early actions of the NoHeads were almost totally unknown, and the 1960s were a time when the tide of social progress clashed with the entrenched social order. In 1963, the government enacted a ban on the experimental breeding of dark or dangerous creatures written by famed zoologist Micheal Palo. In 1969, President Lyndon Johnson was persecuted by his own people for promising to institute a controversial Korion breeding programme for Beta Prison. He was replaced by Richard Nixon and Malaki Cowdery, the latter of whom became the first Autistic politician ever to hold the President position, leading senior members of the Mutamon to resign in protest. Months after his appointment, however, he was assassinated by Mr. Demonic NoHead via Telekinetic strangulation, though a conspiracy theory was formed around Nixon himself, who had thought poorly of mentally disabled individuals holding positions of power. While Nixon remained in office in spite of his falsely percieved involvement in Cowdery's demise, Cowdery was replaced as Mutant President by Mandy Jinks, who, like her predecessor, was sympathetic to issues of social justice. Throughout the decade, with various minority groups demanding to be treated as equals, many of the old, elite pure-blood houses, to which most of the NoHeads belonged, increasingly felt that their very way of life was being threatened. Many pure-blood supremacists who did not join the ranks of the NoHeads nonetheless gave their wholehearted support to Mr. Demonic NoHead's cause. History 1980s NoHead Rebellion It was in the year 1980, amid the charged climate, that the evil Mr. Stupid NoHead had formed the NoHead organization and proclaimed himself the new Dark Lord. With this army and the powers granted to him by the Arts, he planned a revolution against the government intending to topple it and reign supreme. The NoHeads originally attacked mostly Fobbles, intending to sow chaos and fear. Cleaning up these attacks, healing survivors, seeking the perpetrators, and attempting to prevent future attacks occupied more and more of the government's time and attention. As their confidence grew, they began targeting Fobble-born and Power traitor mutants as well, torturing and sometimes killing their victims, to the shock of society. Other "inferior" creatures also suffered under their reign of terror. With many of them occupying strategic positions in the government, the NoHeads used blackmail and mind control to gain secret servants in high places, intending to destabilize the government, which desperately tried to keep order. In response to the growing threat of the Order, the adolescent Bladepoint, under the supervision of Sheriff Missile, formed the Police Grand Army to take the fight directly to the NoHeads. Though the government officially viewed the Grand Army as a renegade outfit, some of the government bodyguards also joined the Grand Army to participate in more secretive, sudden assaults to crush the Dark Rebellion. Height of the War The nascent Grand Army initially had very little success, and terror and chaos gripped the populace of the earth. When the government showed it would not fall easily to insurrection, the NoHeads stepped up their efforts. They began using the NoHead Sign to showcase their acts of murder. The prominent Fiennes family was nearly obliterated. Fauna and Gideon Prowse (both police supporters) were slaughtered by a group of NoHeads led by Mr. Dire NoHead, though they fought bravely. Police officer Dorcas McLaughlin was murdered by Mr. Demonic NoHead himself. The Kendels family was massacred by NoHeads, including Mrs. Wretched NoHead. Officer Tyrone disappeared. Another police named Benjamin van Drake was mutilated by Mr. Demonic NoHead’s supporters and Demonic murdered an entire religious family of twelve. Terror and chaos gripped the solar system at the increased brutality of the NoHeads, whose identities were still largely unknown. This made people suspicious of one another, even within the police ranks: Zett, for instance, came to distrust his old friend Mark, suspecting that he might be a spy. Increasing the confusion and paranoia even further, they often placed innocent victims under mind control and forced them to carry out their dirty work. Even friends and family members were not above suspicion of one another. Mr. Stupid NoHead also made use of his alliance with the Giants and arbocs. Government soldiers fought hard to maintain resistance during the Attack on Maryland, which was fronted by NoHead-supporting Giants. Many lost their lives and entire tribes of Giants were wiped out until, finally, the beasts retreated and went into hiding. Mr. Stupid NoHead then began turning over disillusioned men whose problems were largely ignored by the government. Of these recruits he took only Mrs. Twisted NoHead of humble origin and Baron Zarath of OMEN under his personal wing, sharing with them his personal-secret knowledge of the Darkness; and inspiring in Zarath a delusional-psychotic fascination bordering on idolatrous obsession. Mr. Ghastly NoHead quickly became his most trusted and valuable servant; even more so than Zarath, though Mr. Stupid NoHead never told him that. Battle of Palmyra Eventually, the NoHeads were defeated at the Battle of Palmyra as a result of infighting and enemy bombing. As punishment for their actions, the surviving NoHeads were gathered by police forces and loaded aboard unarmed transport ships. Now robbed of their weapons, the exiles were to be sent into prison to contemplate the error of their ways. The NoHeads were all locked up there. However, day after their arrest Mr. Horrid NoHead telekinetically summoned the keys and freed himself. He then proceeded to free the others. The jail guards caught them, but the NoHeads, who were now rearmed, were able to murder, injure, or subdue them all. They then escaped back to the NoHead base. 1990s Battle of the First NoHead Base During their search for The Mystic, the NoHeads finished building their superweapon in their headquarters that had the capability of destroying whole countries. Mr. Ghastly NoHead tested the weapon, and he used the weapon to destroy four cities in New York, showing the capabilities of the superweapon. A NoHead spy in Edgewater, New York, alerted the NoHeads to the presence of the Mystic, so Mr. Stupid NoHead dispatched several robotic soldiers and fighters to the city. They destroyed much of the castle and killed several people. Bladepoint, Sheriff Missile, Joseph, and Jean fought against the robots until P-80 fighters of the police arrived and destroyed many skyfighters. Bladepoint was captured by the NoHeads, however, and the NoHeads took him back with them to he NoHead base. Saul was able to reunite with Jean, embracing each other as friends. Mr. Stupid NoHead decided the battle was unimportant, as Bladepoint had seen the Mystic; he abandoned the search for the prophet and decided to interrogate him. However, he resisted his torture, and read into his head instead. Meanwhile, Missile, Joseph, Jean, and Saul all headed to the police station to prepare a counterattack against the NoHead base to prevent other cities from being destroyed. Jean made a special request to Sheriff Missile, asking him to rescue Bladepoint. He agreed to do this himself, and allowed Joseph to help embark on this mission, which would also include destroying the shields so that the P-80 police skyfighters could destroy the base. The three of them were inserted into the base, and they captured RC-1 and forced him to shut down the shields. This allowed for the P-80 fighters to begin their attack, and the trio set out to find Bladepoint. They met up with him after he escaped, having telekinetically redirected the guard’s weapon to his bonds and then the robot himself before taking the weapon. Together, they planted explosives in the base, but as they were about to leave, Sheriff Missile encountered Mr. Ghastly NoHead; Missile attempted to convince Ghastly to rejoin him, but Mr. Ghastly NoHead impaled him with his sword, and Sheriff Missile fell into the abyss below. Joseph wounded Ghastly with a gunshot, and he detonated his explosives after killing many robot soldiers. Ghastly was killed in the explosion. Joseph, Bladepoint, and Jean made it out of the base, and Mr. Stupid NoHead, who had attempted to save Ghastly, went after Jean and Bladepoint. They engaged in a duel, with Bladepoint being injured and Jean fighting NoHead with Mr. Ghastly NoHead’s old sword; however, Jean was slashed on the back, forcing Bladepoint to fight NoHead. At the same time, the P-80 fighters went in and destroyed the weak center of the base, leading to the base using its own abilities against itself as it crumpled. Mr. Demonic NoHead was ordered by Mr. Crooked NoHead’s hologram to get Mr. Stupid NoHead and flee the base; NoHead dueled Bladepoint and failed to convince him to join the dark side. However, a massive rupture separated them before the duel could end. Joseph arrived in the Pummeller and rescued the injured Jean and Bladepoint, and they left with the P-80 squadron as the base exploded. This led to the death of Mr. Demonic NoHead, leaving Mr. Crooked NoHead in charge. Decline of War Now in power, Mr. Crooked NoHead also made use of his alliance with the Giants and werewolves. Government soldiers fought hard to maintain resistance during the Invasion of Manhattan, which was fronted by NoHead-supporting Giants. Many lost their lives and entire tribes of Giants were wiped out until, finally, the beasts retreated and went into hiding. After the Giants’ defeat, the tide of the war began to turn. NoHeads Mr. Horrendous NoHead and his wife, Mrs. Disturbing NoHead, met their ends at the hands of police officers, now given permission by the government per an edict from the office of Katie Black to employ murder against bystanders if the situation called for it. Many townspeople also met their ends while bravely trying to face NoHeads, such as the father of Roxanne. Around this time, Mr. Stupid NoHead began surreptitiously killing poor and homeless Fobbles (whose absences would not be noticed) with his fellow followers so that he could reanimate their corpses until he had an army of zombies. First Police Purge Later on, Mr. Stupid NoHead realized the decision of war was obvious and told Mr. Crooked NoHead he should go and massacre the police. Crooked authorized this, and NoHead proceeded to destroy all the police. However, Bladepoint and Zett managed to survive the purge, along with a handful of others. Fall of the Government On 1 August, 1995, the Federal Government fell under the control of Mr. Stupid NoHead. The coup was described as "swift and quiet," but as President Bill Clinton was murdered, this is disputable. Before Clinton died, he was interrogated under use of lightning about Sheriff Bladepoint's whereabouts; despite his knowledge, Clinton's last act was to protect Bladepoint from Mr. Stupid NoHead. Many of the government's top officials were under the influence of possession when this battle took place, including Head of the Department of Law Enforcement Aurora Black, who became NoHead's puppet Minister after the take-over. Whether NoHeads actually entered the Whitehouse and fought in person is not known. Regardless, some NoHeads, such as Mr. Dire NoHead II, Nolan Giles,Dark Empire and Mr. Crooked NoHead became employees in the new regime. The survivors of the First Police Purge were informed of the coup by Aurora Black's Holocard. Ten-year armistice They went into hiding, and the war did not continue for ten years, between 1999 and 2009. However, the police spent that time training, and quickly returned to strength and efficient numbers. They remained hidden in the police station, waiting until the time was right to plot their next move. In the mix, Mr. Stupid NoHead married Mrs. Twisted NoHead, though neither of them actually viewed their marriage as legit, only a means of avoiding ending up with anyone less than a pure-blood. Battle of Tennessee Despite the NoHead Empire coming into full effect, the fledging police made a few attempts on Darkness followers, and possibly the NoHeads. In 1999, states that the Battle of Tennessee took place two and a half months before the coming of the second millennium, which began in January 2000. the Battle of Tennessee was fought between the police and an anti-police force on the American state Tennessee. Police officer Ronald Noace was one of the combatants present, and his second apprentice died during the fighting. As a result of his apprentice's death, Noace changed and became disillusioned. 2000s Battle of the Second NoHead Base Assault on the Imperial Palace In December of 2006, a mission was undertaken by the Police Grand Army to make an example of the fledgling NoHead Empire. To buy time for the fleet, one of the pilots attacked the Palace, eliminating its surface cannons and clearing the way for a squadron of Grand Army bombers to attack despite counterattacks from the Palace's defenses and its N-54 squadrons. The structure was successfully destroyed, crippling the NoHeads while the Grand Army jumped into hyperspace. Battle of Superhero University With Giles defeated, Mr. Stupid NoHead ordered a mass attack on Superhero University. Superhero University fortified itself for the attack. Mr. Stupid NoHead demanded that the college hand over Sheriff Bladepoint but, despite his threats, they remained in support of Bladepoint and refused. After Roxanne successfully distracted NoHead, she rebounded his attack, blasting the Dark Lord into comatose. Around this time, Mr. Odious NoHead, a young NoHead, became disenchanted with the NoHeads’ cause and attempted to destroy the Verasect, resulting in the NoHeads attempting to kill him over their hard-won prize and him Teleporting to Suzie’s Island in Oceania. 2010s The end of the war Attack on Del Wedellvar NoHead Cataclysm In August of 2013, a young child named Paige Nelson woke up in the night and chose to go on a walk. During this, she saw a group of NoHeads led by Mr. Crooked NoHead rendezvousing at the entrance of their base. Listening in, Paige figured enough to learn that the master was planning to blow up the police station with detonators in a crucial step to retake the world. Paige thought she must report this to the police at once, but then Mr. Crooked NoHead caught her eavesdropping. Crooked welcomed her into the room and, after a brief confrontation, tried to kill her. Paige countered the subsequent death beam with a force field, before fleeing the base, and rallied the message to the police. Paige rallied the police and convinced them to help her destroy the NoHeads once and for all. To do this, she also brought up an invasion on the Town Hall that had been narrowly backfired. Paige and the police were transported to the NoHead base in several police cruisers that stayed over the city. Marching to the gates of the base with the police, Paige killed the Gate Guard and entered the base, where she demanded that one NoHead draw a sword and be killed, claiming that the NoHeads had lost the war. Paige killed the NoHead, took his sword, and stalked through the halls. She eliminated any NoHeads she encountered while destroying any robot soldiers that were guarding the NoHead base. As the police dispersed throughout the base’s halls at Sheriff Bladepoint’s direction, Paige took a small group of policemen to capture the communication center. There, Hell Burnbottom fled deep into the base, utilizing passageways to escape. The police charged into the foyer to meet with heavy resistance from NoHead personnel, eventually clearing the foyer of resistance. They were then ordered to pacify an underground chamber and defend computer files from NoHeads that were trying to destroy them until a content download could be performed. After cutting down a squad of robots, Paige broke into a study hall, where her party eliminated several NoHead students. When robotic fighters were launched to cut down the police, Paige boarded a one-man fighter and shot them down. Then she flew the fighter to the communication center, where she altered and broadcast a beacon ordering all NoHeads to return to the NoHead base because the base was in danger, leading any who heeded the call to their death at the hands of the police. Meanwhile, Mr. Crooked NoHead penetrated upper-level defenses, and Paige chose to deal with him, ordering nearby police to guard the beacon. Before tracking down Mr. Crooked NoHead, Paige made her way to a series of briefing rooms, where she took down Mrs. Gruesome NoHead. As the remaining NoHeads realized that the base was lost, they began to escape through the Base Precinct. Paige made her way to the base of the fortress, where she found Mr. Crooked NoHead and entered a duel with the NoHead Master. After some time dueling, Paige killed the NoHead by using a missile. Meanwhile, the police secured the Central Meeting Room and fought the NoHead Security Force. Paige then returned and the police focused the brunt of their attack on the hall, where three NoHeads came out in a sudden charge against the police, only to be killed. After hiding for some time, Mr. Stupid NoHead made for the control bunker to learn the password before finding the police nearby. Meanwhile, the police finally finished their mission. They located Paige and prepared to leave, but NoHead telekinetically closed the doors of the bunker, trapping the police within, and disarmed Paige. When he revealed himself, Sheriff Bladepoint fired on him, but NoHead deflected the blasts and injured Bladepoint. Engaging in a rampant killing spree, NoHead destroyed the police whilst also utilizing his many superpowers to achieve this. Finally, and with Paige and Sheriff Bladepoint to flank them, the police retreated, left with no other options. End of warfare In the aftermath of Mr. Stupid NoHead's disappearance without a trace, many were skeptical that he was really dead. Members of the Police Grand Army searched at home and abroad for any sign of him. Although they eventually came to the conclusion that Mr. Stupid NoHead had truly been defeated, and the war had ended with Paige Nelson's massacre, many NoHeads were still at large. As these evildoers were still free to cause trouble, as they refused to give up the cause, the government, spearheaded by Katie Black, launched a massive crackdown on the NoHeads and their acts of terrorism against the community. Survivors of the NoHead Cataclysm were captured and imprisoned, while Bladepoint gave testimony exonerating Annabeth Black, who he falsely believed had become disenchanted with the Order. The NoHeads were destroyed, and the few survivors were sent into disarray. They had escaped through the Base Precinct, and four more had realized the beacon was a trap. There was celebration all across the country at the end of the NoHeads’ reign of terror. Aftermath Paige Nelson went to the NoHead base months after the massacre to retrieve some information on rumored data pads hidden in the library’s vaults. Upon reflection, Paige felt guilty for all the killings, but still she believed that her actions were justified and more righteous than anything else she had done. Around that time, Mr. Stupid NoHead, who was determined to repair the damage and return the NoHeads to dominance, recovered the corpse of his father, Mr. Crooked NoHead, and realized he was the new master of the NoHeads. Thanks to NoHead, a new organization of robot soldiers surfaced on New York City in 2014, a resistance against the government. These robots attacked the government in the State Capitol. Some of the people present even joined the robot organization. Nevertheless, the police took down the resistance with Sheriff Bladepoint’s help. Because NoHead had “disappeared”, everyone believed the robots were acting without orders, despite Bladepoint’s protests. With dark forces having terrorized the communities of Earth for over a decade, claimed numerous victims, and scarred, bereaved, and traumatized countless others, the survivors of the war began to rebuild. The spectre of Mr. Stupid NoHead, who had supplanted Lord Gorn as the most dangerous Dark Mutant of all time, still held a terrible influence. The horrifying idea that he had not truly been defeated lingered, though it was largely eclipsed by the vehement insistence that he was dead and would never come back, a belief maintained by many women and men, including Katie Black, Percy, and Meghan Allen who deluded themselves into believing that the NoHeads had perished for good and selfishly preferred to keep such a delusion as a form of comfort and peace for themselves. However, Sheriff Bladepoint and his supporters from the now disbanded Police Grand Army knew that Mr. Stupid NoHead would return to the grounds. His prediction came true when Mr. Stupid NoHead liberated several survivors of the NoHead Cataclysm and Baby Intelligence, who was destined to destroy the NoHeads once and for all, was born. Known casualties *Dorphane Giles *Kade Coleman *Mr. Crooked NoHead *Mr. Formidable NoHead *Joseph Abernathy Civilian perception NoHeads Unlike the people of the police, those mutants that seceded from the government were often less driven by allegiance to the NoHeads than simply by their yearning to achieve their own ends. There were numerous reasons people seceded. Some were simply unhappy with the way the government was being administrated. Others were worlds suffering from the aftermath of wars, famines, or other disasters that had been neglected by the government. Still others were people under tensions or open wars between sects that continued to flare. Led by Mr. Demonic NoHead, the NoHeads took advantage of these small conflicts, offering assistance to a sect’s minor war if that faction would contribute in turn to the larger conflict. Demonic, who was a highly adept speaker, made simple, powerful appeals to people’s spiritual wants and desires for freedom, which won him a reputation as something of a savior. The people who had defected regarded the NoHeads as saviors - they had agreed to intervene and decide century-long sectional disputes, conflicts the government had long refused to take sides in. For the mutants and Fobbles involved, loyalty to each other translated into patriotism for the NoHeads. The defining attribute of nearly all loyal NoHead citizens was hatred of the police, government, or both. As the leaders of the government armies and its deadliest soldiers, the police represented the greatest threat to the prosperity the NoHeads sought. Many of them poured into the image of the police their hatred over the decayed government and fear over the atmosphere of uncertainty surrounding the war. After the First NoHead War, only four NoHeads would survive the war - Mr. Stupid NoHead, Annabeth Black, Hell Burnbottom, Mean King, and Brute Gunray. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Empire'' * Notes and references Category:Wars Category:First NoHead War Category:Conflicts in the United States of America Category:NoHeads Category:Police Category:Extraterrestrial conflicts Category:Conflicts in Canada